music for Tom's dead souls
by Doomina
Summary: E tão irreais como os sonhos são, a garota estava ali para homenagear o falecido. Fazia isso através de músicas que ela jamais saberia produzir – se estivesse acordada.  Projeto Pandora 4.0


**N/A:** Essa fic começou com um fanmix e o nome dos capítulos são as músicas que o compõe... O link para ouvi-lo está no profile, assim como a capa e contra-capa. Também foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora da sessão TG no fórum 6v.

_**Aviso:** Esta fic não foi revisada._

* * *

**m****usic for Tom's dead souls**

por Doomina

* * *

**Intro**

A queda e morte d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não fora uma perda para ninguém. Ainda que seus comensais fossem fiéis a ele, jamais sentiriam dor ou tristeza alguma ao vê-lo derrotado. Era possível que até o abominassem pela traição de não vencer a guerra. Ninguém sabia ao certo, pois todos se encontravam bem longe, em Azkaban.

Porém, Você-sabe-quem não vivera toda a sua vida com seus seguidores. Aliás, alguns deles até o abandonaram certa vez. Quem mais o conhecera? Alguém choraria por sua morte? É provável que não, mas uma pessoa ainda lamentava por Tom Riddle. Apenas por uma parte da alma destruída do lorde das trevas. Essa pessoa se chamava Ginevra Weasley e sentia-se culpada todas as vezes que sonhava com o velório daquele rapaz que conheceu aos onze anos.

Ela era a única presente. Era a única que se importava.

E tão irreais como os sonhos são, a garota estava ali para homenagear o falecido. Fazia isso através de músicas que ela jamais saberia produzir – se estivesse acordada. Se não imaginasse as teclas do piano, ou as cordas do violino sobre seu ombro ou o som grave que o violoncelo produzia ao ser tocado por ela. Melodias sombrias, angustiantes e tristes.

Ela lamentava a morte dele.

No caixão, o jovem e belo Tom Riddle permanecia imóvel, mas a garota tinha certeza de que sua alma – aquele pequeno pedaço que a ela pertencia – correspondia ao seu tributo.

Então Ginny continuou a tocar.

* * *

**I – Cuzco**

O menino estava vulnerável. Chorava em plenos pulmões, entretanto, sua mãe era fraca demais para acalmá-lo, deprimida demais para tentar fazê-lo com vigor. A perda do amante que nunca a amara era recente e a mulher ainda sofria todas as dores do seu fraco coração, que fora partido desde o momento que começara a bater. Suas lágrimas acompanhavam a do filho.

Tom Riddle era um bebê comum e nascera em circunstâncias comuns. Duas freiras ajudaram o parto de Merope e sentiam que era a última vez que aquele menino veria a mãe. Uma pena, pois também seria a primeira e única. A voz da moça parecia um sussurro perdido no vácuo, mas foi capaz de pronunciar o nome inteiro da criança. Tom Marvolo Riddle. As pálpebras estavam molhadas quando ela as fechou, para sempre.

O órfão recém-nascido chorou ainda mais alto e Ginny acompanhou o som de seu lamento com notas musicais.

* * *

**II - Rain At Last**

Era um aposento pequeno, com apenas uma cama e um armário de madeira muito antigo ocupando o espaço contido entre quatro paredes cujo papel cinzento e sem graça começara a descascar. A única luz vinha da pequena janela com vista para os portões de ferro que selavam o orfanato, esta era substituída – durante a noite - pela chama acesa de uma vela postada no velho castiçal sobre o soalho sórdido.

Ela se aproximou da janela e viu as crianças uniformizadas correndo pelo pátio, absortas numa brincadeira boba enquanto as freiras tentavam levá-las de volta ao gramado, onde vários livros do _momento de leitura_ jaziam abertos e abandonados. Ginny estava solitária agora, então imaginou se era assim que Tom sentia-se todas as vezes que olhava por aquela janela.

O dia escureceu conforme grossas nuvens sombrias se aproximavam do prédio. As crianças e a freiras apressaram-se em direção as portas quando um único raio cortou o céu e uma tempestade se iniciou.

Ginny observou seu reflexo na superfície da vidraça e notou que as gotas de chuva escorriam como lágrimas em seu semblante lívido. Ela fechou os olhos devagar, deixando-se embalar pela melodia suave que tocava para aquele garoto abandonado no orfanato.

* * *

**III – Fable**

A janela do quarto novamente, mas uma visão totalmente diferente agora. O sol iluminava o pátio conforme um homem ruivo e calmo deixava o local. Lá em cima, Tom sorria para seu reflexo na vidraça. Talvez o único sorriso sincero de toda a sua vida. Sempre soube que era diferente, sempre soube que era especial. Era um bruxo e nunca mais seria um garoto qualquer naquele orfanato. Na verdade, nunca teve dúvidas sobre a sua superioridade. Era capaz de impor respeito, mesmo naquela idade e agora poderia provar isso.

Ele não conseguia conter sua ansiedade sobre tudo o que aprenderia na escola de bruxaria que iria freqüentar dali alguns meses. Tantas possibilidades surgiam em sua mente que ele sequer conseguira pregar os olhos, mesmo quando deveria. Tudo começou a ficar grande dentro dele e todos os demais garotos do orfanato pareciam diminuir, a seu ver. Ele era alguém, afinal.

O som do piano era leve sob seus dedos e a garota notou que estava cheio de esperança e sonhos daquele menino que descobriu que era um bruxo.

* * *

**IV – Winners**

Era muito fácil sentir-se superior aos demais, mas _ser_ era bem diferente. Não que fosse difícil. Na verdade, ele nunca acreditou que algo fosse difícil para ele. Seu ego era tão grande quanto às intenções por trás de sua gentileza e educação com todos ao seu redor. Tom Riddle acumulou vitórias desde o momento que pôs o chapéu seletor e foi selecionado para a casa de Salazar Slytherin em Hogwarts.

Um prodígio, diziam os professores e isso o fazia sorrir mais intensamente por dentro do que por fora. Mostrava-se humilde, mas tinha tantas vontades. Era charmoso, mas sempre queria algo em troca. Ainda que a pessoa que desse não notasse do que estava se desfazendo em vigor dele. Não tardou para se tornar monitor, o queridinho do Clube do Slug, monitor-chefe, formando com notas máximas em todos os exames prestados.

O futuro promissor daquele jovem aluno exemplar de Hogwarts parecia tão certo. Ele é que fez as escolhas erradas.

Ginny não interrompeu a melodia - apenas suavizou as notas - pois ainda havia algo a ser dito sobre Tom Riddle nos tempos de Hogwarts.

* * *

**V – Goodbye My Love**

E toda aquela atenção, toda aquela preocupação, toda aquela devoção fora apenas um grande e longo teatro. Ela participara de todos os atos, conhecia o roteiro, os diálogos, o enredo que a envolvia cada vez mais com o protagonista. Ao final, sentia-se como uma marionete, manipulada pelo diretor perfeccionista daquela peça interminável. Tom Riddle era um ator e a cativara desde o início.

A garota até podia usar seus relatos escritos como argumento para provar que gostava de Harry mais do que tudo, mas sabia que seria uma mentira admitir isso para si mesma. Apaixonara-se pelo rapaz que a respondia pelo diário, mas como declarar seu amor através de páginas de pergaminho? Ela não tinha certeza se abriria seu coração para Tom no momento em que ele saiu do diário, pois estava confusa por todas as coisas ruins que ele a obrigada fazer. Porém, uma coisa era certa, se arrependia por não ter dito - pelo menos - adeus.

Como poderia? Estava inconsciente e quando despertou, o herdeiro de Slytherin não existia mais.

_"Adeus, Tom. Se por minha morte, eu não pude dizer isso, pela sua não será nunca mais."_

As lágrimas escorreram pelo semblante de Ginny, mesmo depois de acordar daquele sonho musical.

* * *

**VI ****– Requiem for a Dream**

O rapaz inteligente e dedicado de Hogwarts saiu pelo mundo, pois jamais retornaria ao lugar que por muitos anos chamou de prisão, nunca de lar. Agora ele tinha escolha e queria todas, apesar de inconscientemente ter feito as mais sombrias dentre elas. A arte das trevas existe e ele nunca questionou o porquê não devemos usufruir dela. Ele apenas leu, aprendeu, conservou, sem perceber que tudo aquilo o consumia aos poucos. Riddle sucumbiu na imensidão de seus próprios ideais, tão rápido, tão convicto de que era o certo.

Foi seduzido pela maldade das trevas e juntos, formaram o par perfeito. Ele nunca sentiu nada de bom mesmo. E tudo aquilo que aprendeu fora de Hogwarts foi ilegal, perigoso ou mortal. Quando você opta pelo caminho obscuro, jamais nota que acabará sendo engolido por ele. Na escuridão, você não é capaz de enxergar, mesmo com a fina luz produzida pela ponta de uma única varinha. A sua.

O aprendiz das artes das trevas estava sozinho, mas nunca foi capaz de ver isso com os próprios olhos. Ginny sentia seus sonhos e esperanças novamente, mas a inocência daquele garoto do orfanato havia se dissipado há muito tempo.

* * *

**VII – Hello Zep**

A varinha estava firme na mão e os passos no saguão fizeram seu coração bater mais forte, com mais vigor. Ele esperou até que todos eles estivessem no aposento e com um aceno, todas as portas em volta bateram ao mesmo tempo. A família Riddle encarou seus olhos brilhantes no escuro e teriam gritado se o rapaz não os tivesse silenciado com um feitiço. O mais velho – seu avô – notou imediatamente o propósito do rapaz. O medo em seus olhos era mais evidente e quando Riddle apontou a varinha para a sua esposa, o homem fechou os olhos e gesticulou sem emitir som algum. Ele foi o próximo e o pavor permanecera estampado em seu rosto, mesmo após o seu corpo inerte atingir o chão.

E então, apenas uma vida estava entre ele e sua vingança tão bem planejada. Avada Kedavra. Ponto final. Nenhum arrependimento, nenhuma culpa. Era apenas mais um trouxa e ainda que seu sangue corresse também nas veias dele, o rapaz decidira que jamais permitiria que isso o afetasse. Estava destinado a coisas maiores, como a imortalidade.

O ritual para transformar aquela morte em uma nova horcrux foi feito e Ginny sentiu muita pena por aquele rapaz que corrompeu sua alma, apesar de suas notas demonstravam apenas o terror dos atos dele naquela fria noite de Dezembro.

* * *

**VIII – Kellot**

O mundo cabia na palma da sua mão e o universo em sua garganta. Sempre teve mania de grandeza e agora finalmente a possuía. Não que duvidasse de que conseguiria ser o mais poderoso bruxo de todos os tempos. Não que questionasse os seus próprios atos, as suas próprias decisões. Jamais.

E ali estava Lord Voldemort, no ápice de sua vida. Invencível. Imortal.

Todos o temiam, até mesmo os seus fiéis seguidores. E ele gostava disso, achava que era impor o seu respeito, a sua vontade. Como desejava acabar logo com escória do mundo em que reinaria. Trouxas. Era apenas uma questão de tempo e paciência. Ele tinha ambos, mas não por muito tempo.

Tolo é aquele que acredita que pode abraçar o mundo sozinho e Tom Riddle sempre supôs que poderia. E por isso Ginny ainda tocava - para a queda que o senhor da escuridão jamais havia previsto.

* * *

**IX – Time**

E agora, Tom Riddle? Como é que ascensão e ruína podem existir juntas em tão pouco tempo? Tempo. Horas, dias, semanas, meses... Era tudo o que possuía agora. Mais nada, nem ninguém. Onde estavam os seus seguidores, Voldemort? Os tão fiéis bruxos que juraram segui-lo até o fim. Este não era realmente o fim, mas o senhor das trevas temeu pela primeira vez. Nunca se sentira tão fraco, tão vulnerável.

Essa vida incompleta era apenas um novo teste, que ele não tardaria a passar. Mesmo que demorasse longos anos... O tempo não era capaz de vencê-lo. Tomara precauções a respeito disso e tudo o que deveria fazer dali em diante era esperar... Era paciente. Ah, se era.

O lorde abandonado aguardou o quanto foi necessário na escuridão, ao qual estava tão acostumado. Ginny gostaria que tivesse permanecido ali para sempre, mas era impossível. Faltava algo. Faltava uma última música a ser tocada.

* * *

**X – Serenata**

Não havia vestígio de Tom Riddle ali. Nada que a fizesse relembrar aquele belo rosto adolescente ou a sutiliza de seu olhar penetrante e decidido. A graciosidade de seu sorriso malicioso ou a voz encantadora que usara para seduzi-la.

Lord Voldemort era uma concha vazia. O eterno vilão, que deixaria de existir, para sempre. É claro que, mesmo naquele momento, ele não notou que poderia cair.

Avada Kedrava.

Derrotado pelo próprio feitiço. Era o fim daquele homem que desejara – um dia – alcançar a imortalidade.

Ginevra finalmente largou o instrumento e abriu os olhos para a belíssima manhã ensolarada que invadia seu quarto na Toca através janela aberta. A serenata ecoou em seus ouvidos pela última vez e a garota sentiu que o tributo havia se encerrado para sempre.


End file.
